CASTIGO?
by Srta.Nyla Hana Unmei
Summary: Esta fic é continuação de 'Quem apagou a luz'. O que aconteceu com Kagome depois que sua mãe a pegou aos beijos com Inuyasha? O que aconteceu anos antes para que isso acontecesse agora? ONESHOT


CASTIGO?! (O.O)

**º.****O.o.O.o****O.o.O.o****O.o.O.o****O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.°**

**º.****O.o.N.A.:.o.O.º S**im! É isso mesmo... Esta é uma continuação de 'Quem apagou a luz'... A pedidos... E por falta do que fazer... Resolvi fazer uma continuação... Mas não esperem muita coisa... Estou fazendo isso por que... Por que... Sei lá!... To fazendo por fazer!...

**º.****O.o.O.o****O.o.O.o****O.o.O.o****O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.°**

**CASTIGO?!**

Não é vergonhoso isso? Tenho 17 anos e estou de castigo! Tudo isso porque o baka do Inuyasha me roubou um beijo! Aquele idiota! Desde que se mudou pro meu prédio não larga mais do meu pé! Esta bem admito que eu também fiquei no pé dele, mas... Argh! Por causa dele eu me ferrei! Falei inúmeras fezes para minha mãe que foi um acidente e sabem o que ela disse?

- 'Se não ficasse trazendo esse pervertido aqui em casa, isso não teria acontecido'.

O pior é que quem o convidou para vir aqui em casa foi a MINHA **MÃE**! É isso mesmo que vocês estão lendo. Agora eu tenho que ficar trancada no quarto graças ao Inuyasha! Escrevem o que eu estou falando: um dia eu vou matá-lo! Sei que não vou pro céu se eu matar um Deus, mas ele me paga! Espera aí! Recapitula... _Matar um Deus?_ Preciso de um banho bem gelado! Banho não! Vou bater a minha cabeça na parede, talvez isso funcione.

Faz, exatamente, quatro anos que o Inuyasha se mudou para o meu prédio e tipo... Como nós nos conhecemos? Elevador! Estava indo para a escola, feliz e contente... – **Que****m**** vê, pensa. -**... Quando tropecei em alguém assim que entrei no elevador.

- Desculpa! – Quase berrei.

- Calma, eu não sou surdo! Aliás, eu escuto super bem!

- Já pedi desculpas, não basta?

- Se você não tivesse gritado na minha orelha, até bastava...

- Se acordou com o pé esquerdo, problema é teu! Só não me leva junto!

- Depois eu é que sou esquentado! Vem cá, sua mãe não te deu educação não?

- Há de convir comigo de que isso não é da sua conta!

- Realmente não seria se você estivesse falando com outra pessoa, mas como não é o caso...

Certo... Até esse ponto todo mundo que estava no elevador ficou mudo só escutando a discussão. Tenho que admitir que não tenha uma boa reputação no prédio... Adicionando mais essa... Depois de mais um pouco de discussão o elevador chegou ao térreo e cada um seguiu seu caminho... O pior é que acabávamos nos encontrando tudo dia no mesmo horário no elevador... Afinal, ele tem 26 anos... E graças a Deus não é vagabundo, sendo assim tinha, e tem que acordar cedo todo dia e eu tenho escola cedinho... Resumindo: juntamos a fome com a vontade de comer... Assim como ontem sabem? – **Kagome! Não seja pervertida! Você não é o Inuyasha! – **Como os nossos encontros no elevador se tornaram freqüentes, nos tornamos amigos! E hoje eu estou de castigo graças a ele!

Levantei da cama, na qual estava deitada e me encaminhei para a varanda. Fiquei olhando o céu entediada quando, do nada, alguém pula na minha varanda vindo cima. Deu um pulo para trás pronta para gritar quando esse alguém tampou minha boca com uma mão e com a outra fez sinal de silêncio. Estreitei os olhos e o 'alguém' entendeu que eu o reconheci de destampou minha boca.

- Quer me matar Inuyasha!

- Dá pra falar baixo! Se a sua mãe escutar nós dois estaremos fritos!

- Se você sabe desse risco por que pulou até aqui?

- Fala como se fosse longe!

- Inuyasha! Heeeeeeeelloooooooo! Você mora no apartamento de cima esqueceu? E não sei se você sabe, mas eu moro no 21º andar e você no 22º! Se você caísse ia ser uma queda beeeeem feia...

- Esqueceu que eu fui alpinista? Já escalei alturas maiores que este prédio!

- Você veio aqui só pra se gabar?

- Não.

- Então o que veio fazer aqui?

- Sabia que eu não sei?

- Então acho bom você voltar para o seu apartamento, 'Homen-Aranha'!

- Mais um pouco e você poderia ser comediante!

- Ora cale a boca!

- Mais respeito que eu sou mais velho que você!

- Você não se lembrou disso ontem à noite...

- Nem você!

Droga! Toda guerra verbal entre nós é sempre ele quem vence! Não só verbal como física também... – **Kagome, não viaja olhando pro corpo dele! Não se esqueça que ele tem olhos mais atentos do que uma águia!**

- Perdeu alguma coisa em mim Kagome?

- Sabia que esse seu sorriso é irritante!

- Se te incomoda é porque gosta!

- Cale-se!

- A verdade dói não é?

- Vem cá, o que você está fazendo aqui afinal? Não me diga que sentiu saudades!

- Até parece que eu vou sentir saudade de uma pirralha sem educação!

- A verdade dói não é?

- Vamos entrar nesse joguinho de novo?

- Não entraríamos nesse joguinho de novo se você estivesse no seu apartamento!

- Se faz tanta questão assim... – girei os olhos.

- Inuyasha, larga de ser criança!

- Ué? Não quer que eu volte para o meu apartamento? É isso o que eu estou fazendo.

- E por acaso você faz tudo o que eu mando?

- Não.

- Então por que está indo embora?

-...

Dessa vez eu venci! Ah! Eu sou demais! Só não entendi esse silêncio tão demorado... Mas não interessa! Eu ganhei e ponto final!

- Sabia que você me confunde? – disse ele, acho que mais pra si do que para mim.

- Eu te confundo?

- É... Uma hora você me quer por perto, outra hora você me afasta...

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Deixa pra lá! Sou eu que ando meio louco...

- O que você veio fazer aqui afinal? Era só para relembrar os velhos tempos de alpinista?

- Já disse que não sei!

- Será que você poderia virar de frente para mim? Não sou tão perfeita quanto você para escutar o que alguém fala quando não olha para mim...

-... – Não entendo esse cara! Ele aparece do nada no meu quarto cria uma discussão e depois quer ir embora sem mais nem menos! Devo concordar que ele está meio louco... Ou será que enlouqueceu de vez? (o.Ó) – Adeus Kagome.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que vou te deixar em paz... Quero dizer que não vou mais te trazer problemas...

- Como assim? Inuyasha, você está me assustando! Se isso for alguma gracinha tua, eu juro que eu... – cobri meus lábios com a mão ao ver o estado lastimável em que estava a fisionomia de Inuyasha... Tornou-se uma expressão melancólica... Não era mais a cara de deboche... – O que esta acontecendo Inuyasha?!

- Eu só... Só... Amo alguém que não podia amar...

Merda! Começamos a ouvir barulho vindo do lado de fora do quarto, só podia ser a minha mãe! Droga! Logo agora que o assunto estava ficando sério! Inuyasha mandou-me um ultimo olhar que pude ver seria o ultimo eternamente... – **Não posso deixar que isso aconteça! – **Virou-se em direção a janela e deixou o quarto, logo em seguida minha mãe entrou.

- O almoço está pronto.

- Brigada mãe...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Por que pergunta?

- Você ainda esta de costas para mim e falou de um jeito como se tivesse perdido algo que não vai conseguir recuperar...

- É...?

- Filha, o que está acontecendo?

- O que você tem contra o Inuyasha?

- Ahn?

- O que a senhora tem contra o Inuyasha?! – Me virei de frente para ela e a encarei com as vistas esbranquiçadas, sinal de que estava a ponto de chorar.

Minha mãe olha-me assustada, afinal, não era isso que ela esperava ver... Olhou para o chão a procura do que dizer... Era típico dela... O engraçado é que ela sempre foi desconfiada de tudo e quando perguntamos o porquê, ela nunca sabe... Isto me irrita um pouco... Pensando melhor, me irrita muito! Já perdi vários amigos, alguns namorados, viagens, baladas, cinemas... Sempre por causa da desconfiança dela...

- Kagome, entenda... Ele é um homem bem mais velho que você... E... Eu... Tenho medo que ele te machuque num futuro próximo. – desabei em choro. Minha mãe ficou sem saber o que fazer. Nem eu sabia, na verdade.

Sentei em minha cama e continuei a chorar enquanto minha mãe sentava do meu lado e me abraçava... Não sei dizer se isso foi bom acontecer em um final de semana, mas pelo menos quando chegar segunda-feira não vou me encontrar em um estado lastimável. Não parei de chorar o sábado inteiro, entretanto quando chegou domingo enxuguei as lágrimas, levantei a cabeça, - **tomei um banho, passei perfume, escovei os dentes, e blá, blá, blá! – **encaminhei-me ao andar superior. Precisava ter uma conversa séria com certo alguém... Porém, para minha surpresa, encontrei o elevador abarrotado de gente que trabalha para uma firma de mudança... - **Mas, espera aí! Hoje é domingo! Mas como...?** – Tive que deixar meus pensamentos de lado para entrar no elevador antes que ele fechasse e eu perdesse a coragem. Quando finalmente o elevador chegou ao seu destino – **Demorou porque tinha muita gente.** – sai de dentro dele e paralisei com a cena: Longos cabelos negros pertencentes a um homem que eu conhecia muito bem se encontravam a minha frente cujo dono deles estava dando ordens aos carregadores para levarem alguns itens do apartamento... Gelei instantaneamente. – **Então era isso que ele queria dizer com 'adeus'?**

- O que... O que significa isso? – indaguei baixinho, porém ele ouviu.

- Estou de mudança não percebe? – disse frio, ainda de costas para mim.

- Isso eu percebi, seu baka! A questão é: Por quê?

- Já disse isto ontem, pensei que entenderia. – respondeu ainda de costas pra mim.

- Olhe para mim!

-Vai para casa.

- Eu mandei você olhar para mim! – disse quase gritando.

- Eu não faço tudo que você manda. – disse com mais frieza que antes.

- Quer parar de ser tão infantil?

- Eu não estou sendo infantil. – disse após um suspiro e virando de frente para mim. Estava sério como nunca tinha visto. – Deveria estar em casa e não atrapalhando a mudança dos outros...

- Por quê?

- Isso vai fazer diferença para você? Pra mim não faz. – disse indiferente.

- Inuyasha! – as lágrimas aparecendo outra vez.

- Não sabia que era tão importante a ponto de te fazer chorar. – disse, novamente, com frieza.

- Você não é nem um pouco importante! – disse me recuperando. Quem ele pensa que é! O rei da cocada branca! Pode esquecer! – Você não passa de um idiota imbecil!

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – disse sarcástico.

- De nada!

- O que ainda está fazendo aqui? – disse após alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Estou... Estou... Tendo a certeza que você vai embora! Do jeito que é exibido deve só estar pregando uma piadinha por não ter o que fazer. – disse indiferente.

- Até te convidaria para entrar e tomar um chá enquanto eles terminam de tirar as coisas, mas é que a louça e os sofás já foram. – disse irônico.

- Afinal, por que você vai embora? – perguntei depois de outros minutos de silêncio.

- Por que sou exibido e não o tenho o que fazer!

- Estou falando sério, Inuyasha!

- Não era isso que queria ouvir?

- Não!

- Então o que queria?

- Saber a verdade!

- Qual verdade?

- Como assim, 'qual verdade'?

- Aquela verdade que você quer ouvir ou os meus motivos para me mudar?

- Os... Seus motivos. – disse totalmente inserta se era mesmo isto que eu queria saber.

- Certo... Acompanhe-me. – virou de costas para mim e encaminhou-se para dentro do apartamento, sem nem olhar para trás. Vendo que não tinha escolha, entrei logo atrás dele, que em seu escritório que era ligado com a sala e continuava de costas. Quando passei pelas portas de vidro escuto a voz dele. – feche a porta, por favor. – Foi aí que eu comecei a temer pela minha escolha... Era raro ele usar o termo 'por favor' direcionado a minha pessoa.

- Diga logo Inuyasha, por que você esta me assustando! – disse após fechar as portas. Após um suspiro cansado ele virou-se de frente para mim com uma expressão neutra.

- Sua mãe conversou comigo ontem. E... – elevou a voz no 'E...' pois estava pronta para falar alguma coisa. – Deixe-me terminar se quer ouvir. – Encolhi os ombros e olhei para baixo. – Como havia tido, eu e sua mãe tivemos uma conversa ontem. Percebi que minha presença aqui poderia te prejudicar, então decidi ir embora o mais rápido possível.

- Mas...

- Não tem volta Kagome. Já está tudo resolvido...

- Não está!

- Kagome olha...

- NÃO ESTÁ! VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE? Minha mãe só quer controlar a minha vida... De novo... – disse diminuindo o tom de voz até sobrar um murmúrio.

- E com toda a razão. Ela é a sua mãe.

- INUYASHA PELO O AMOR DE DEUS! Não seja tão tapado!

- Kagome volte para a sua casa. – disse após outro suspiro cansado.

- Inuyasha entenda...

- Quem tem que entender é você! Não perca o seu tempo aqui!

- Não me abandona Inuyasha!

- Como? – olhou-me assustado. Talvez não esperasse que eu dissesse isso.

- Não me abandone como todos fizeram por causa da minha mãe.

- O quer dizer com isso?

- Não acha estranho só você aparecer na minha casa para falar comigo? Lembra-se quando havia me perguntado 'onde estava o meu celular' e eu havia dito que me roubaram, era mentira! Eu nunca tive porque minha mão sempre foi muito desconfiada! Por que você acha que tenho reputação de briguenta no prédio? É para não aproximar ninguém de mim, porque eu sei que minha mão vai afastá-la! Perdi muita coisa por causa da desconfiança dela! E agora estou perdendo você! – despejei tudo isso quase aos berros, enquanto lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos e observava Inuyasha ficar cada vez mais espantado com tudo que disse.

- Kagome eu...

- Diz que vai ficar! Por favor! – supliquei.

- E-Eu... – corri e o abracei. – Kagome, eu...

- Fica! – pedi com o rosto enterrado no peito dele e com a voz falha por causa do choro.

- Eu não sei!

- Por favor!

- Kagome, - me afastou um pouco me fazendo olhar para seus olhos. – agora não dá para voltar atrás... MAS - elevou a voz para fazer-me erguer a cabeça, pois havia abaixado quando as lágrimas se intensificaram quando escutei suas palavras. – Te darei o endereço e quando quiser poderá me visitar. – sorri. – porém, terá que me ligar antes, combinado? – afirmei com a cabeça freneticamente com um sorriso contente em meus lábios.

**º.****O.o.O.o****O.o.O.o****O.o.O.o****O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.º**

Como vocês sabem, eu não sou uma princesa, portanto minha vida não é um conto de fadas... Agora tenho 18 anos e adivinhem... Estou de castigo. E sabem por quê? – **Não, minha não me encontrou aos beijos com Inuyasha. Na verdade foi quase isso... – **Minha mãe havia encontrado o celular que Inuyasha me deu de presente de aniversário e o pior: achou meu diário e leu inteirinho! Resumindo ela confiscou meu celular e me botou de castigo! Heeeeeeelloooooooo! Eu tenho 18 anos e não 8! Mas, como nem tudo é perfeito, vou ter que me conformar com isso. O bom é não escrevi uma coisinha no meu diário... E tenho certeza que ela arrancaria meu cabelo! – **Não só o meu como também o de Inuyasha**– E por falar nele... Bem, estamos namorando! E graças a este motivo não estou tão brava com ele. Afinal, toda vez que fico de castigo quando minha mãe fica sabendo que o visitei, ele sempre compensa o tempo em que ficamos separados... – **Se é que me entendem, claro! **

**º.****O.o.O.o****O.o.O.o****O.o.O.o****O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.º**

**°.****O.o.N.A.****o.O.****° Ficou besta... Mas não tem problema****... Talvez eu faça mais uma continuação**** –**_** Vai acabar virando uma fic com capítulos sem noção...**_**Espero que tenham gostado dessa continuação sem pé nem cabeça**

**Ah! Como estou postando a continuação da ****oneshot****... As respostas da primeira estarão**** no weblogger****... Está no meu perfil tanto como ****homepage**** como na ****bio**

_**°+Bjnhux+°**_


End file.
